The One I Love, Is The One I Need
by Ninnasims3
Summary: Nicole is a bullied 17 year old girl. One of her best friends, Sam W. gets an old, rusty yellow Camaro which will change her life. What will happen when Nicole gets too close with the Camaro and her step-mother wants to make her life a living hell? How will she feel, when a blonde man saves her at school? Can she control her feelings? Can she handle the truth? A BeexOC ON HOLD
1. Sam's First Car

I came home from school crying. Again. Why can't Delilah just leave me alone? What have I done wrong to her?

I locked myself in my room. I wish I had someone to lean on, to trust. But I guess in this lifetime, it wouldn't happen.

In my home I was a prisoner, in my school I was a laughing matter. I was always picked on by my younger sister. Yeah, I know. It sounds rather pathetic. But she is the leader of her own group. She always approaches me during breaks and yells at my face. Calls me names, even slaps me in front of everyone.

One time I returned her the gesture, and got suspended for 2 days. Yeah, life is just that great. My step-mother banned me from leaving the house except for school for a week. Delilah wasn't even her daughter!

My best friend Britney is the brave one. I worship her. She was the one who smiled and the one who beat the crap out of people when they picked on someone she cared for. Usually it was my sister's group that got bruises, every time someone wanted to pick on me. Brit would fight to the death for me. I loved her so very much. I considered her a true friend. A family member that God forgot to give me.

But I needed someone to hug me, not like Brit does, even though her hugs were appreciated. I needed to love someone, and that someone to love me back. Romantically.

I had a boyfriend once. We kissed in his car after he got me home. Then he slapped me hard. I never trusted guys since then. Well, except for Sam. He really is a good friend, and besides he has a major crush on Mikaela. She is one of my good friends. We used to be project partners. She's a really sweet girl.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and above it, there was a name. Sam.

Hm, wonder what he wants. I pressed the green button as I answered to the call.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey, Nicole, this is the best day of my life!" Sam squealed like a little girl.

I jerked the phone away from my ear, as the squealing had been too loud. "Whoa, Sam what is it?"

"Come by my house when you can. I gotta show you something.", he hung up, obviously ending the conversation and ordering me to go to his house. Well, I certainly am interested to see what he's got.

Sam lived quite a distance away from me. It usually took me an hour by bus, so I hopped on the first one and went to his house. In about an hour and 10 minutes I was by his door.

I knocked on the door. Sam's mother opened it and greeted me with a delighted smile.

"Nicole! Oh so great to see you! You know, you don't have to knock, you can come here anytime!"

"Thanks, Judy." I replied. I couldn't call them Mr. or Ms. Witwicky. I was Sam's childhood friend as he was mine. I could almost call them my parents.

"Sam called me. Where is he?" I asked Judy as I entered the house.

"Oh he's in the back yard. He's got a real surprise." Judy said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

I headed towards the back yard and saw Ron gardening. It was no secret he and Judy liked to keep their yard clean, and he was putting some stone blocks on the grass. I figured he was making a pathway. I walked toward Ron.

"Hello Ron." I said. He looked up at me and seeing his garden gloves filthy, he took them off and shook my hand. There was always a bit of formality between us, but we didn't mind. Then I saw Sam running over the grass.

"Sam." His father scolded, "I don't like footprints on my grass"

"What foot- there's no footprints dad!" Sam urged and rolled his eyes.

"That's why I built my path." Moving his hands towards the path, "So why don't you move from my grass onto my path?" Clearly annoyed.

"It's family grass dad", Sam said as he moved onto the path.

"Yeah, well when you own your own grass you'll understand."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam approached me and we hugged friendly. His dad continued his garden work. I followed Sam to the garage as he opened the gate, I could see cloth covering something. Sam flipped the light switch on to his right, and I could see some car lines. He took the cloth off and revealed an old and rusty car, but the rally yellow color and the black racing stripes drew attention to it.

"OhmiGod! Sam! You got a car!" I squealed in happiness. I couldn't believe Sam's parents would buy him a car.

"Yeah, I love the car! Sure it needs some new paint and stuff like that." Luckily, I knew my way around cars. I ran my hand along the side of the car and onto the hood. I felt the car slightly purr. Weird. I must be imagining it.

"Can you pop the hood?" I asked, I wanted to see what's under the hood.

Sam opened the hood buy pulling a trigger on the driver's side.

I opened the hood fully… I was speechless.

"Wow… Sam how much did you pay for this car?" I asked in astonishment.

"Four grand, why?" Sam was worried that he may have been fooled or something like that.

"These headers are expensive. Sam, this engine costs that much, if not even more! You have a high-rise double-pump carburetor." I said.

"Oh, Miss Know-It-All, what does that mean?" If I were any other girl he wouldn't have had the guts to ask.

"It pushes the fuel in so you can go faster." I noticed something. "The distributor cap is a little loose, but that won't affect the engine." I looked at Sam pleadingly.

"Let me guess." He was eyeing me. "You wanna go for a ride?"

I nodded fast, closed the hood and jumped in the passenger seat. Sam was in the driver's seat in seconds and he started the engine. It did have a good sound though.

I always loved cars. And somehow, I felt Sam's car was special. Was it because it was Sam's, I did not know. But there was a feeling of safety inside the car. Something I didn't feel for a long time.

"Want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy yelled.

"Eleven o'clock!" Her husband repeated.

"And please for the love of God, drive safely!" She continued.

"Seatbelts on!" Ron yelled.

As the car turned on, black smoke came out from the undercarriage and Judy gasped loudly.

She turned to Ron. "Wow. You are so cheap."

"It's his first car." Ron defended himself. "It's supposed to be like that."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So where are we going?" I asked Sam.

"Were going to a party." Sam replied.

"Sam, are you kidding me? Who's throwing the party?" I became curious.

"Well… Were going to the lake, Miles' going with us. Were gonna pick him up at his house and proceed to the lake." Sam said.

"Whoa, proceed? Sam are you learning another language or something?" I asked, well, teased.

"Yeah, it's called English, maybe you've heard of it." Sam replied humorously. We stopped and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Sam, we've been waiting for 20 minutes, where is he?" I can't believe he made us come by his house and wait for him. I never liked Miles.

"Come on, Nix." It was a nickname he gave me, and only my very best friends were allowed to call me that. "He'll be here in—oh there he is."

"Hey Sam, hi beautiful." Miles leaned on the passenger door, since the windows were down, he put his arms on the door. He addressed the 'beautiful' part towards me. Yeah, I had the body, the looks, but I was never going to use them. I had a personality above all.

"Miles, stop it." I hated it when he addressed me in compliments. Sure it was sweet, but Miles was a jerk. He always talked nonsense about Mikaela.

I got into the back seat, so that Miles could sit in the passenger. In about 20 minutes we arrived at the Lake.

"Hey Sam, you and Miles go out, I'll wait here." I saw Trent's truck.

"You sure? Is something wrong?" Sam had a slight worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, everything's alright. I'm just sleepy, that's all." My yawn confirmed my words.

"Okay, girl. We'll be back in about 10 minutes." Sam said.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna stay?" Why would he be going so soon?

"Hey man!" Miles called out to Sam. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Miles, it's a lake, public property." Sam assured.

"Ha! I knew there wasn't a party!" I said out loud. Sam turned his head in another direction. I guess someone was calling him. I shrugged and adjusted myself in a laying position in the back seat. I didn't know why but I was so tired. Maybe I was too excited.

I didn't even get to sleep, the radio turned to life with the words 'Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight' and Miles was in the passenger seat. Ugh, I was just about to go to dreamland.

"Damn it, Miles! Tune it down!" I yelled at him.

"It wasn't me, dudette!" Miles defended himself. "It turned on it's own."

"Hey man, what's wrong with the radio?" Miles yelled, so that he could overcome the radio's volume.

I saw Sam leaning on the car hood, with his hands in his pockets, saying, "I'm drivin' 'er home tonight."

Miles was dumbfounded, "What?" but quickly gained his stance, "She's an evil jonk concubine, man, let 'er hitchhike."

"She lives 10 miles away from here, okay, this is my only chance, you gotta be understanding here."

"Alright we'll put her in the back, and I'll be quiet-" but Sam quickly cut him off.

"Did you just say put her in the back? Miles, I'm not putting her in the back, Nicole is sleeping in there. You gotta get outta my car." Thanks, Sam. I knew I could always trust him. He took care of me, even when I wasn't aware of it. Only this time he wasn't aware that I was awake.

"But I called 'shotgun'!" Miles seriously didn't want to leave the car for some concubine. "It's a party foul!"

"What rules?" Sam asked him, he had to sum this up real fast if he wanted drive Mikaela home.

"A-a-bros before hoes, man!" Miles was panicking.

"Miles I'm begging you, get out of my car, okay?" Jeez, Sam. Since when can you tell someone to get out of your car and expect it to be okay?

"Ah-you can't do this to me!"

"You gotta get out of my car, right now." And with that, Miles got out of the car, and Sam turned the engine on and sped off to find Mikaela.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mikaela!" Sam yelled as he drove right next to her at a steady pace. I groaned silently as I was waken up. Again. "It's Sam. Witwicky? So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean-uh give you a ride home-from my car to your house?"

Wow, nice going Sam.

He opened the door for her. "Here you go."

She obediently sat in and looked out the window. She hadn't noticed me. It had been a slightly tense situation and Sam wanted to try and break the ice.

"So.. uh.." He didn't have a clue about what to say.

Mikaela was looking out the window. "I can't belive that I'm here right now."

"Oh- you can duck down if you want, I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Yeah right.

"Oh, no, no, no I didn't- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh."

"The same situation that I'm always in. 'Cuz, I dunno, I guess I have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" Sam repeated. I could sense he was planning something. "Well, uh, there's a couple of new additions in the car. Like I just put on that light there." Obviously there was no light, but he was tightening his bicep to look like he had big arms. Oh Sam…

"On that disco ball. So that the light reflects on the disco ball." Wow, bravo Einstein. I didn't know you were planning something stupid.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you, are you new to school, this year? Is this your first year?" Mikaela started a conversation, since Sam obviously failed to charm her.

"Oh, no, no… We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?" Mikaela sounded curious.

"Yeah, long time."

"Well, do we have any classes together?" At least she might learn something about this guy. He was in fact doing her a favor.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, history, language arts, math, science…"

"Sam."

"Sam, yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky."

"You know I'm so sorry."

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

" Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable."

"Can you guys please be quiet? I wanna sleep." I whispered to myself.

Of course they couldn't hear me. But what happened next was something no one could predict. The car turned off. Weird. An engine like that would never turn off on it's own, and I'm sure Sam would never turn his car off while driving.

Now I thought, I would never fall asleep.

"Oh, no, no, come on." Sam talked to the car. "Sorry, just working out the kicks, it's an new car."

Then the car turned out of the concrete road and into the gravel and dust. The radio turned on with the song "Sexual Healing".

"This is like an old radio, I can't get it to stop." Sam tried to turn off the radio, but to no avail.

Mikaela was trying to pick her hair up as Sam started to talk.

"You know, I wouldn't try this on you."

The song changed to "I Feel Good". Was it because I was bored and patting the seats, I wouldn't know, but I stopped doing that anyway.

"This-this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

"Uh-huh." Mikaela said, but I knew her better. She was a bit stressed and nervous.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Sam rushed.

"No, of course not." Now she was stressed.

"I'm a friend of yours, I'm not a romantic friend, romantic friends do this, I-I-I mean I'm not that-that friend. I mean we-I-I could be."

_Wow! I feel good…_

"Just pop the hood." She said and exited the car.

Nice going, Sam. You're a _real _schmoozer.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sam yelled at the radio and was kicking at and the car made some weird noises. Like it was wallowing or something like that.

Mikaela opened the hood. She also noticed the headers and the distributor cap. She tightened it and they talked about something. I couldn't hear them. Then Sam entered the car and asked Mikaela.

"If Trent's such a jerk why do you hang out with him?" I knew why. But it was a secret between me and Mikaela. And I was the best at keeping secrets. No matter how badly you treated me , I wouldn't even let a hint. That's how good I was.

He tried to start up the car, but nothing came out. It was usual for car fanatics to talk to vehicles and I was no excuse. I petted the seats I was laying on and said "Please turn on, I wanna go home."

The car roared to life. I shot up from my laying position. Did it… listen to me? _No way_, I told myself. I guess the ignition was a success. But I still had to say something.

"Thank you." Heh, this car might be my new friend. Or I could go to the madhouse. Either way, anything is better than being picked on everyday by your younger sister. Trust me, _anything._

XxXxXxXxXxX

I was still in the back seat as the day had faded into night and we came to a stop in front of Mikaela's place.

"There it is." Sam quietly said. He still thought that I was sleeping.

"I had fun, um, so, thanks for listening."

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Do you, do you think I'm shallow?" Mikaela insecurely asked. _What the hell?_

"W-what, no, no, no, no. I think.. there's a lot more than meets the eye.. with.. you."

"Oh, okay." She grinned, but was confused. Honestly, so was I.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I-I'll see you at school."

"Alright." Sam smiled at her.

She exited the car and Sam scolded himself. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you' it's stupid, stupid line.

"Oh God, I love my car." Sam said to himself.

"Mhmm…"

"Nicole?" Sam turned to me.

"Oh hey Sam." I faked a yawn so that it didn't look like I had been awake and listening.

"You know it's late and knowing your mom, she will most probably scold you for being this late out, so you wanna sleep at my place tonight?" Sam was such a sweetheart. But not in the romantic kind of way.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, right? I asked.

"Yeah, so we have no school, and I could drive you home later."

"Yeah, thanks Sam." I really was grateful to him. My step-mother devil, would kill me on sight.

But, I did have an idea of what I was going to do to the car early Saturday morning…


	2. Is That A Robot?

Great, just great. So much for my 'early plan'. It was 10 a.m. I was usually an early bird, but I'm gonna blame Sam for my 'late' waking up. Last night we threw a 'mini-party' as we call it. Too bad Brit wasn't in the country. She wouldn't be back for a week. Our mini-party was a comedy movie and a horror movie. I wanted comedy, Sam wanted horror. After the comedy had finished, we were still laughing. I turned on the horror movie and in about 10 minutes, all signs of laughter vanished.

We cooked three bags of popcorn, sat on the couch and took a couple of blankets. When the scary scenes became horrible to watch, we sat together and screamed. I swear sometimes I missed the scary scenes because I was laughing at Sam. He was so funny when he screamed. Unfortunately we got a few neighbors complaining, so we had to turn off the TV and go to bed. Sam gave me his bed for the night, but I couldn't sleep.

_Note to self: Never watch a horror movie at night._

I lay on the bed and there was an alarm clock on the bed table. 01:34 a.m. Great.

I went downstairs only to find Sam going upstairs.

"Sam. I can't sleep." I whispered.

"Neither can I. I keep thinking that Bloody Mary is haunting me"

"Yeah me too… Can we lay some pillows and blankets on the floor? I don't think the couch is big enough." Sam smiled, he was glad he didn't have to be alone. Frankly, so was I.

We picked up some blankets and pillows. We put the pillows on the ground and covered ourselves in blankets. God, this scene reminded me so much of the one in the horror movie.

"Hey Sam. Is it me or is this a familiar scene?" I asked, I wanted to see how he would answer.

"Nah, it's just you. We're safe now. You go to sleep and I'll… I'll…" he yawned and before you could do anything he was already out. Well I wasn't going to wake him up. I wanted to go to sleep and I was thankful that I could finally relax. I let my mind go blank and went to dreamland.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

God bless Judy for not putting the blinds otherwise I would have slept at least 12 hours. Sam didn't seemed bothered, but I couldn't sleep with the blinds off. I got up, and pulled the blinds on so that Sam wasn't bothered. I looked around the kitchen to find something to eat. I found some cereal and milk. I finished my breakfast and went towards the garage.

The car had been filthy. Most probably because of all the dirt that Sam had went through yesterday. I exited the garage and saw Judy and Ron drinking coffee and eating biscuits. I haven't seen them there a moment before.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

"Hey kiddo." Ron greeted me while Judy offered some biscuits.

"Oh no thanks, I just wanted to ask do you have a bucket and a hose? I want to clean Sam's car." Of course they had the bucket and hose. It was a dumb question.

"Sweety, they're in the garage. There's a bucket with a sponge and soap in it." Judy told me as I marched toward the garage. I took out all the necessary supplies and all I had to do was to find the car keys. I turned to Judy and Ron one more time, to ask them where the keys are. I didn't even ask the question, when Judy answered.

"You'll find the keys in the bowl in the kitchen. They have a strange symbol on it."

"Thanks." I went inside the house and got the keys. I glanced at Sam. God, Sam looked so funny with his mouth open. I chuckled and left the house, but Judy and Ron were already gone. I folded my ¾ sleeves and did so with my jeans. They weren't skinny jeans, but they were very comfortable and made me look skinnier.

I turned the hose on and went through the whole car with the cold water on. I swear, sometimes I thought the car had shivered. I must be really going insane. Though the water had been very cold. Once I turned the hose off and left it on the grass, I took the bucket, filled it with water from the hose and took the sponge. I rubbed the soap into the sponge and dipped it in the water. It had been very sunny, and the water was getting a bit warm. I glanced at the interior of the car. Weird. It had a very strange symbol on the steering wheel. Even I had never seen it. Oh well.

I kneeled by the fender of the car and started rubbing the dirt off. I got the rear of the car and the sides, now the only thing that was left was the hood. The car had a long hood, so I had to lean on it to get to the far parts. As I was leaning and scrubbing it off, I had a few of the neighbors glancing at my body.

_Phh, like I have anything to show off._

I was still scrubbing the center of the hood, when the radio burst to life: "Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!"

I jumped back. _What the hell was that?_ The song was by Enrique Iglesias. Sam's right, this car is so weird. I wonder why he bought it then.

Being light-weight I could easily get on the roof and scrub what remained of the dirt on the hood and not dent it. I suddenly felt the hood warming up. _Hm, must be me and my imagination._

"Oh shit!" I said to myself as the hood beneath me was smoking. I got off the car and opened the hood. I saw nothing wrong. Why had the car done that?

"Well at least you look clean." I addressed the car. And with that I returned the hose and bucket to the garage, and did the same with the car. It had been very pleasant to ride in this car. Again, I was feeling so safe. I returned the keys into the bowl in the kitchen.

Maybe Sam would let me drive it sometime. I did have my full license a year ago.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam woke up after a couple of minutes. Finally, I was getting very bored. I walked towards Judy.

"Hey Judy, I'm going home, my step-mom's gonna kill me." I picked my stuff up and went for the door. She stopped me and said, "Oh, Sam can get you a ride home, right Sammy?"

"Uh- yeah, yeah mom. Just let me get dressed." He was still very sleepy.

"No, there's no need. I'm just gonna say goodbye to the car and head out." I said and went for the garage.

"Now hold on a sec." Sam stopped me. "Why would you do that? I mean it's just a car."

Sam should have known better than to say that. "Dear God, Sam! Car fanatics get offended when you say something as stupid as that. WE LIVE for cars. A car is never just a car."  
_Funny, how that would be true._

"Sure, man. Come on, I'll give you a ride. I have nothing better to do anyway, so I might as well take the car out." Sam said. Being stubborn as his mom I guess.

"Okay, Sam. Let's go."

And with that we left the house and went into the garage. I jumped into the car and put the seatbelt on. Sam did likewise and turned the engine on.

We were driving silently. Sam knew how much I hated my step-mother. She was a person you never wanted to meet. And right now I had to get home and face her. Just great.

"Are you sure you wanna go home? I mean we can go back." Sam asked me. I was thankful to him, but I didn't have a reply.

"Uh… I don't know. I don't wanna meet her. And it'd be a long way back for you to go home." I said.

"Hey man, we're goin' back. If you don't wanna face 'er, you don't have to, okay? Sam made a U-turn.

"Thanks, Sam. Can I stay one more night at your place?" I shyly asked.

"Like you have to ask." He smiled at me. Oh Sam. Such a good friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

We were having so much fun figuring out how the car works. We even tried to drift, but Sam almost hit another car at the parking lot. I still wonder how he evaded the crash.

It was night time when we arrived home and we were laughing all the time. It was very late, so we called it a night and this time I managed to sleep on the couch. I didn't have the strength to go upstairs and Sam was obviously too exhausted to pick me up and get me upstairs.

It wasn't long before I heard an engine outside. A too familiar engine to be exact. What could Sam be doing at this God forsaken hour? I thought he went upstairs? I ran towards the window and saw Sam running down the stairs yelling, "That's my car!" Maybe Sam wasn't doing anything. _Oh no_… I finally realized… _Sam's car is being stolen!_

"Sam, I'm coming with you!" I yelled. But it was too late. He already took his bike and yelled at Ron to call the police. Oh God, I should have come after him. Maybe it's not too late.

I sprinted outside and found Judy's bike. Sam wasn't far ahead, but I went full speed and as I reached him and he was calling the police. "No, don't ask me questions, my father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

"Sam!" I yelled at him and I saw his Camaro. Who would want to steal that car anyway? There had been a lot more expensive cars in his neighborhood, so why his? But, now was not the time, nor the place to ask questions. He had called the cops. They're gonna take care of everything.

_Or so I thought._

"Nicole, what are you doing! Get back home, now!" he yelled.  
"I'm not leaving you alone, Samuel!" I yelled back. Oh... I said Samuel. Now he knew I was dead-serious.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"What the hell… are we doing… in a railroad station?" I said as I was panting. I wasn't used to this kind of training. If I hadn't had adrenalin pumping in my veins, I would have collapsed in the first 10 minutes of full speed bike riding. I liked going fast. But my adrenalin wasn't pumping because I wanted to go fast. I wanted to get Sam's car back.

The old Camaro smashed the light metal gates and stopped. Then it's tires whirled in place as he went over the tracks. _Whew. At least the train hadn't hit him._

Sam leapt from his bike and so did I. He pushed the gate and the train blocked his path from crossing over the tracks. We went around the train and raced toward the cars direction. We saw the car tracks but didn't go after them. We proceed up front and saw lights. We took cover under some old debris and…

Oh… My… God…

Was… was that... a… a robot? I couldn't think straight. Neither could Sam. We just watched as the robot make some light and point it towards the sky. Oh God… It's the same symbol from the car. Was… was the car... a robot? That would explain the noises and the radio. But, things like that only happened in movies or books or cartoons, right? Sam flipped his phone open and started to record a video.

"My name is Saw Witwicky, who ever finds this my car is alive, okay?" He pointed his phone toward the... the thing we saw. Then he returned his phone towards himself. "You saw that? These are my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, mom, dad I love you and if you find 'Busty Beauties' under my bed it wasn't mine, I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, okay, that's not true, it's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me, I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." He finished his recording and shut the phone. We tried to get a closer look of the… the thing we just saw. We moved quietly, but unfortunately got the attention of a Rottweiler and a German Shepherd. Even though they were chained they ran towards us. Sam was much faster than I was and he outran me. He looked back and I looked back as well, only to find the dogs breaking the brick wall. They ran for Sam. Thank God. But that didn't leave him out of danger, nonetheless.

I ran towards Sam, but lost my breath. I seriously needed to do sports. I'd be happier and healthier and- _ Stop it! _I chided myself. _Sam's life is in danger and you're here talking nonsense! Get to him right now! _My self-conscience yelled at me. It was no secret that at life-threatening moments people got strange messages into their heads. I continued my run after Sam.

After a couple of sprints later, I found myself next to Sam in front of a police car.

"Sam?!" I gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, it's not us the guy's inside!" Sam told the officer.

"Let me see your hands!" The officer commanded.

"It's not us!" I backed him up.

"Shut up!" The officer yelled at us, pointing his gun and flashlight. "Put your hands behind your back, walk towards the car and put your head on the hood!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, moron." I whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Look I can't be any clearer, than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said. We talked in the car before that and agreed that telling them our car was a robot and filed a false car theft was something we could go to the madhouse and go to jail. They'd think we were on drugs.

"It just stood up, huh? Wow, that's really neat. Okay, chefie. Time to fill 'er up." He took a plastic bottle and a tissue. "And no drippy-drippy. What are you rollin', huh? Whippets, goofballs, a little wauie-sauce with the boys?" He made a hand gesture I'm not sure I understood.

"No, I'm not on any drugs" Sam defended himself.

"What are these?" His partner threw him a bottle of meds. "Found it in your pocket." He sniffed. "Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit o'Mojo."

"Sam would never do drugs." I defended him.

"It's my dog's pain pills." Sam answered.

"A little Chihuahua." His father made a hand gesture indicating the size of the dog.

"Oh, what was that?" The cop noticed something.

"Hm?" Sam responded, not finding his voice in time.

"You eyeballin' my piece 50 Cent?" Pushing away his jacket, to show his prized gun. "You wanna go? Make something happen, do it. 'Cuz, I promise you, I will bust you up."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked , he was as confused as I was. What the hell had this man been talking about?

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I don't know how, but the cops let us leave. His dad brought us to his house. I couldn't go home at this time of night. I just slumped on Sam's bed and Sam slept on the couch. I couldn't sleep. The thing was stalking my dreams. I didn't know what was going on. Why had he come to Earth? And what was that thing? Why did it have the same symbol on the car? God… so many questions. And absolutely no answers. Maybe it'd be better if I just let it go.

I got up at around 6:30. My old self was coming back. At 7 a.m. Sam was awake. Well that was unfortunate. Maybe he couldn't sleep as well. I went downstairs and found him talking something like 'Mo-jo, Mo-jo, Mo-jo…' Well even I didn't have anything better to do. I guess he was greeting his dog.

"Hey Sam."

"Oy, hi." He took some milk from the fridge and we heard an engine grumbling. It was revving. I knew that sound. I know _that_ sound.

Sam dropped the milk and looked at me. Oh God…

He quickly dialed Miles, "Listen to me, Miles, Miles, listen to me, listen to me, my car, it-it stole itself."

I could hear Miles say, "What are you talking about, man?"

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard, it's stalking me!" He hung up and took his mother bike. I wonder how the bikes returned. They didn't have an engine so they couldn't be robots or something like that, right? I guess the cops gave them back.

"Sam, I'm going with you." I told him.

"No, you stay."

"I'm not staying, Sam!" I rose my voice.

"Okay, good, come quick." There was no negotiating.

He mounted the bike and I was sitting in the steering, err, handles. There was a basket so I squeezed my butt in. It was a big basket. Sam was running the pedals so fast I though the bike would break. He was driving on the sidewalk and I turned back. Oh shit! The car was chasing us on the SIDEWALK! If there were any people they could have gotten killed! Then Sam yelled from the top of his lungs, "STOP!"

We were now in the open. By open, I mean on the streets. The car had been revving it's engine all time. Like it had been trying to tell us something.

"Sam we should stop." He was getting tired, he didn't get any sleep, and I doubt he has any more adrenaline. And I was getting tired, even if I was sitting in the basket.

"What?! Why? It's gonna… run over us!" Sam panted.

We approached a local cheerleader hangout and Mikaela was there. I called out to her.

"Mikaela!" I called.

"What? Where?" Sam looked around not paying attention to the road.

"Sam, look—" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Sam drove the bike into some broken concrete and I landed on my butt in a split second, while Sam managed to do a flip in the air and landed on his butt as well.

"… out." Jeez, Mikaela was everything he was thinking about.

"Sam? Nicole?" Mikaela looked at us worried. "Are you okay guys?"

"Yeah.."Something was burning my hand. Great. I wanted to borrow some tissues from Mikaela to clean the little dirt that had been burning my superficial wound, but Sam had something else on his mind.

"No, we're being chased by my car right now, we gotta go." Sam rushed as he pulled the bike up and I found myself again in the basket.

"Sam, where the heck are we going?" I asked him, as I didn't know this under bridge part, or whatever it was. There were a lot of rusty, old cars and stools and chairs and abandoned furniture.

"Anywhere to get away from that car. It's alien, Nix. We don't mix with aliens." _What?_

"Whatever, Sam."

"Look, there's a cop. Get off the bike I'll go talk with him."

"Okay, Sam, but be careful what you say. We don't wanna go all over the previous day again."

I dismounted from the basket as Sam approached the officer with the bike. I hid behind some pile of debris. The cop was revving the car's engine. Damn, that's hot. I love it when engines rev.

"Officer! Listen!" He approached the driver's side with his bike, but the cop flung open the door and Sam crashed on his cheek in front of the car. Wow, what a jerk!

"Offi-listen to me! Thank God, you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" _Seriously, Sam, like a cop would give a shit._ "I have been followed here on my mother's bike, right! And my car is right there and has been following me here! So, so get out of the car!" Sam flapped the hood twice, and it did wonders to provoke the cop.

The cop revved the car's engine so many times I thought I was going to melt. I admit, I'm addicted to engine revving. I swear to God. All I heard were Sam's screams and I wanted to go out there and help him, but something held me back. Or better yet _someone_. I screamed, but my cries were muffled. I was pushed in a car. I found myself in the backseat and held firmly, yet gently. I looked at my attacker. It was a blonde man in his early 20's. His clothes were a bit dirty, looking like the car. Light hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Then I looked at my surroundings. I was in Sam's car.

I let out an ear-shattering scream, but the guy just flinched and turned his head away.

"Listen! Just be quiet!" He told me.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" I yelled at him.

"I can't. We have to save Sam!" he said.

"Wait, you know Sam?" I looked at him curiously.

"We don't have time!" he leaned in a bit closer to me, "Just don't scream, please." There was something in that word 'please' that made me oblige. I'd throw a fight, but this was a life and death situation. Sam's life was at risk! "Oh, and _please,_ don't tell anyone about this." I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

The man moved to the driver's seat and vanished. I shot open my eyes. What?! Did.. did he just.. disappear? Like a hologram? I suddenly wasn't feeling so hot. I grabbed my head with my left hand, I had a headache. Lucky me. I felt like I was going to faint. The radio turned on.

"_Come on and stick with me baby!" _ I chuckled. This was a song sang my Robert Plant and Alisson Krauss. A lovely duet I must say. My light-head part had passed, but we had to find Sam.

The car did a drift and hit a... another robot?! What in the name of God was another robot doing here? The car drifted again and opened it's door.

I heard someone say, "Sam, what is that thing?" Only one person had that kind of voice. Mikaela. What was she doing here?

"You have to get in the car." Another voice said. It was Sam's.

"Trust me, get in the car!" Sam urged.

"Come on Mikaela, we don't have time!" I yelled from the back. They looked at me and then threw themselves in the car and the door shut itself behind them.

Now we were in a chase. God I once wanted to be in a chase.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed as we were going illegal speeds.

"No we're not, we're not gonna die, trust me he's a kickass driver!" Sam assured Mikaela.

We approached a building and we were approaching it fast.

"Oh my God, we're gonna die!" Sam yelled. We crashed into the glass and sped through the, what looked like, a warehouse. The Camaro made a U-turn on it's own, and the "Cop" Mustang behind him followed. Our car was, I guess, in the lead, because we were moving, and the Mustang had still been whirring his tires in place. We escaped the warehouse and the Camaro made a turn. We saw the Mustang in the street in front of us. Then our car went in reverse and locked us in and turned off.

"We're locked in." Sam said.

"Bravo Einstein." I whispered to myself. There was no point in him hearing what said.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam assured himself more than he had asked the question.

The Mustang stopped. I didn't know if I was tired, desperate or in pain, because my hand stung, or all three above, but I patted the seats and mumbled. "Just save us."

The car turned on immediately. I was again astonished. This car really was a living being. I didn't know why but I moved in between Sam and Mikaela. I just had the _need_ to. Maybe I felt safer with them surrounding me. The car turned and drifted and flung open it's right door and all three of us flew from out of the car. I landed on my right hand again, the one that was scratched up, now it was bleeding. And man it stung. Then something happened. I... I was too... too shocked to comprehend what happened, but the car did something and now it was standing. On legs. It had limbs. It was standing in front of us. He was _protecting_ us.

The Mustang transformed and pulled some kind of rotating blade and his chest opened. From it escaped a small robot. The big robots attacked each other as the small one went for Sam. Sam ran away and Mikaela with him. I couldn't get up. I hurt my hand too bad and my sides hurt. I landed badly when he threw us out.

Everything was moving so fast. I wasn't used to this much action. And then everything stopped. I just saw something fly over me. Most probably a rock. As went down a hill I found Sam and Mikaela and hugged them.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah and you?" Mikaela asked me.

I showed her my hand.

"Oh shit. I have- damn it, my tissues are in my bag." She cursed. Then all three of us heard giant footsteps, but they were calm. As calm as footsteps could be.

"What is it?" Mikaela wearily asked.

"It's a robot," Sam replied. "But like a-a different-like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah it's definitely Japanese." Sam answered, not taking his eyes of the robot. Honestly, none of us did.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked Sam in astonishment as he approached the being.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us, otherwise he would have done that already."

"Really? Well do you speak 'robot' because they had like a giant 'do the death' match?"

The robot approached us and put his hands on his hips.

"I think he wants something from me." Sam said.

The robot made some noises.

"What?" Mikaela and I asked in unison.

"Well 'cuz the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam went a couple of small steps forward.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela said.

"Agreed. This is. Just… wow." I was speechless. How cool is this!

Sam finally had the guts to ask the robot something. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I didn't know where to begin. Of course the questions were: What are you? Who are you? Why are you here? Where are you from? And all other stuff like that. This would make a great movie or book. I guarantee.

"Can you talk?" Sam yelled to the robot.

"_XM satellite radio… Digital Cable Brings You… Columbia Broadcasting System..."_

"So you-you talk through the radio?" I asked. This is so awesome!

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _He said clapping his hands and pointing towards me.

Heat rose to my cheeks. Did it… he… compliment me?

"So what was that last night, what was that?" Sam asked. He was happy. This thing wasn't going to kill him, infact it saved his life. Sam had an excitement tone in his voice. I could hear it.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain… Through the anonymous vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!" _He switched the radio channels so that he could make sentences.

"Visitors from heaven… What, are you like an alien, or something?" Mikaela asked, surprising herself that she was speaking to him.

The robot made a gesture and a noise clearly saying 'you tell me' as he… transformed? In a matter of seconds, it was no longer a robot, but the car Sam's dad bought him. You never would have know the car was a robot, unless you've seen the transformation_._ It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen.

"_Any more questions you wanna ask?" _The addressed us. Oh yes, I had so many questions, but I don't think it would help the situation if I started blabbering. Instead, I hopped in the backseat, but Sam and Mikaela didn't follow.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam said_. Oh bravo Sam, like that was hard to figure._

"Heh, and go where?" Mikaela chukled, definitely not wanting to go in the car.

"Fifty years from now, when you look back at your life, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked her, well knowing she couldn't refuse his answer.

She climbed in the car, but didn't sit in the driver's seat. They were in a tunnel now. The drive was majestic. I was sleepy, the car turned on soft music and played it lightly making me want to sleep and never wake up.

"This car is a pretty good driver." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, why don't you go sit in that seat there?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not gonna sit in that seat, he's driving!" Mikaela whisper-yelled.

"Right… Well maybe you should sit in my lap." It was now or never Sam.

"Why?" Okay, Mikaela was irritated.

"Well I have the only seatbelt here, and safety first." Atta boy, Sam.

"Yeah, alright…" She moved from the center console and onto his lap. He put the seatbelt around them.

"Now you see, that's better."

"You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move" She told him. Of course it was. It was my move anyway, I taught it to Sam.

"Heh, thank you." Sam chuckled, surprised to see that I was right.

"You know what I don't understand? What if he's supposed to be like this super-advanced robot does he turn into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

I could tell the car was offended and he proved me right. He turned the steering wheel and slammed on the brakes, making a stop in the tunnel. Sam and Mikaela got out, but I didn't have time to figure what was going on.

"_Move it ya moron!" _The radio yelled.

"That car is sensitive I mean four…" And then I couldn't hear Sam say anything. The car been driving on two wheels. What the hell?

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Go back, now!" I yelled at him.


	3. What Car Is That?

**Thanks for your feedback guys! Even if it's a small number, it means the world to me! This is my first fanfic ever to write and I'm very new to the site, it's a bit complicated for me.  
And I really don't intend to write a mary-sue, this is a movie-verse story, and I'm trying to put my two cents in. I've never written a story anywhere and I know that I'm gonna write at least two more. And they're going to be long. So for this fanfic, I just wanna say thank you and on to the story!**

**No, I don't own Transformers, only my OCs. **

"I told you once, go back!" I yelled at the car. Then everything changed, the interior was softer, more stylish and we were on the ground with all four tires. And then I passed out_. Nice going, Nix… nice going._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up at Sam's place. In his bed to be exact. It was morning and it was Sunday. Even though I had no homework, I had to go home. As much as I hated it, I had to. And then I remembered. The experience was so weird, it had to be a dream. What was Mikaela doing there anyway? I could feel pain in my dreams, and my hand was no different. I didn't even bother looking at it. There was no need. It was just a dream. A really, _really_ long dream. The horror movie really had an impact on my dreams. I went downstairs, but I couldn't find Sam. I only saw Ron.

"Hey Ron." It was my way of saying good morning to him.

"Hey kiddo, Sam and Judy went to buy flowers. I'll take you home, when you're ready." He said to me.

"Thanks. Can we go in about 10 minutes?" I just wanted to be alone and decipher the dream.

"Sure, kiddo." Ron said.

I packed up and left with Ron. It was a silent ride home. Judy and him knew about my step-mother. Nobody liked her. She was such a good liar and a cheater. She never appreciated me, she only cared for my sister. And I was being thrown around like a rag doll.

We arrived in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride home, Ron." I thanked him and exited the car.

"Sure, kiddo. Good luck." I knew what he meant. I needed luck if I wanted to survive the horror that was waiting for me.

"Thanks…" I went inside the house. Well, it's a good thing that just my dad was there. He was the only person that had been nice to me in my family.

"Hey dad!" I glomped at him.

"Oh, hey Nicole!" He enveloped me in a hug. "Where have you been? You didn't call."

"Sorry dad, I was at Sam's place." I should have known better. I should have called. But at least the monsters weren't home. I went to my room and locked myself. I flipped open my phone and texted Britney.

"Hi B, when r u cmn hom?" I couldn't text her the whole sentences. They were too long, took too much time, and besides, it was more fun this way. The reply was almost immediate. Brit had typed all her life, and she was a master at typing.

"1d. cmn w/ gifts." She said. Hmm, I wonder what she bought. She was coming home tomorrow. She wouldn't be in school tomorrow. Who was going to defend me if Delilah and her group and boyfriend attacked me? I guess we are all alone is this world. I slumped on my bed, covering myself with blankets.

"Sam gt a car. C8l!" I texted her. Sam getting a car was so cool!

"Yah, cmn in 1d, c ya." Yeah I already knew that, but that was her way of telling me goodbye.

It was around noon now. What could I do? A walk in the park could do me some good. I looked out my window, which had a direct view to the driveway. Nobody had arrived home yet. Perfect for me.

I took my small purse which I could wear like a mailman. I put some money in it, my phone and went out. I had nothing better to do. In my area, there was a small park with a couple of benches in it, I remembered.

I arrived at the park and my memory was correct. I sat on a bench and relaxed. I always loved peace. The birds were chirping, kids were playing and I was relaxing. What more could I ask?

I looked around me. Behind me was a parking lot. There were no cars so I had nothing interesting to look at. I sat on the bench for about an hour and I got bored. I sat up and tried to get to a market. I was hungry. I found a small market, bought myself a Mars chocolate, one of my favourite. I then exited the market and returned to the park. I sat on the same bench again, ate the chocolate and I was bored more than ever.

It was half past one now, the clock on my phone said. I guess I should go home. I stood up from the bench and turned around. I saw a car I didn't recognize. I looked at the car. I approached it. I swear I didn't know Chevy made cars like these. I've never seen it anywhere. Maybe, it's some kind of concept, who knows. I stepped aside from the car and went home. I was going slowly. There was a very big traffic jam. It wasn't usual to be a traffic jam here, so I wondered what had happened. I was still walking and the cars began to move slowly. Then I saw the same Chevrolet car. I looked at who was driving it. A blonde man in his 20's and he was wearing very stylish clothes. I couldn't make out which, for it would be very rude to look in. Okay, maybe just one quick peek…

_Oh shit, he saw me._

I jerked my head away and sped up my walking. I felt my cheeks go hot pink. God I was so embarrassed! I was near home so I trotted to my yard, and leapt into the house. And guess who greeted me…

The devil himself… or should I say… _herself._

**I know it's a small chapter and I just love making cliffhangers! Sorry guys, but I have to figure out the rest soon! Otherwise the idea is gonna vanish from my head and then what am I going to do. The next chapter(s) may be done by the end of the week if not sooner. **

**Oh yeah and if you didn't understand the text messages here are 'normal' versions:**

**Hey Britney, when are you coming home?**

**One day, I'm coming home with gifts.**

**Sam got a car. Cool!**

**Yeah, I know, I'm coming in a day, see you.**

**Yeah and I can't figure out this 'Life' thing that says how long my... something... lasts. Does that mean the documents will be deleted or that the story will be deleted? I can't seem to figure it out... ;)**


	4. Sector Seven?

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I didn't think anyone would read it, and I'm so happy that you like it! So here's the update!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's just so much fun! You will be hearing about this devil often, she's caused quite some trauma to Nix and hopefully Bee will comfort her… when the time comes. **

They were all staring at me. Dad, Delilah and the Devil. The Devil, named Maria, approached me. She couldn't yell at me in front of dad. It was a habit of hers.

"Hello, dear. Where have you been?" She asked me. Well at least she didn't call me names or do anything physical. The least I could do was to be civilized.

"Oh, hey mom." God I hated her for making me call her my mother. I loved my _real_ mother, I could never love Maria. "I was in the park." No need to spread the conversation.

"Hey, Connor…" She said in a seductive voice. "Why don't you let me take Nicole out? We'll be back in a couple of hours, right Nicole?" She shot me a 'if you don't comply, I'll shoot you point-blank' look. I immediately complied and said to my father.

"Yeah, dad. We'll, be home soon."

So Maria and I left the house, though I didn't quite get why.

We went some distance away from the house. We were walking in silence, then, she stopped walking. I turned around.

"You will not be a resident of this house anymore." She told me. I just stared at her. _What?_

"The hell are you talking about?" I was too confused to respond politely. Why would I? Look at what she said to me!

"Dumb girl, I'm kicking you out." She laughed at me.

"You can't kick me out, this isn't your house." I spat.

"Oh. But it is." She approached me. "I never want to see your innocent, stupid, little face." She cupped my face with her right hand. I swatted the hand away.

"That goes for you too. You despicable monster." I coldly said. Maybe it was time to let it all out. Apparently she was offended, since being called a monster, and her being in the fashion and cosmetics industry, meant that you were ugly, and she took a giant step forward, invading my personal space. Then she slapped me.

_Wha-? How dare she?!_ I jumped at her. It was a cat fight on the street. People were watching but I could have cared less. She hit me again and I was on the ground. I looked at her, and I could feel a slight sting on my left cheek. She did have a good punch, I'll give her that.

"From now on, you are dead. To your family, to the world. Don't you dare return home, or I will bury you _alive_."

I wasn't thinking straight. The rain had started, the crowd had moved, but the pain didn't. I found myself running, with tears falling from my eyes. I didn't know if I was running from the pain or rain. I couldn't tell the difference.

At least I was in Sam's neighborhood and I ran across the yard and went up the small stairs and I was in front of the door. I didn't bother knocking, I just turned the door handle. It was locked. I flipped open my phone, 6 p.m. it said. Where could they be, this time of day, on Sunday?

I went to the garage and guess what I found. The Chevy concept.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. No one was there, so there was no use in hiding my thoughts.

I moved over the car, this time looking for any details of the model. Ha! I found a name on the fender.

"Camaro, huh? Funny how you look exactly like Sam's car only much more expensive, new…" But then where was Sam? And whose car was this? I looked around the garage. Nope, just me in the Witwicky residence.

I sat down by the door of the car and hugged my knees. The tears had started again. I was reliving what happened minutes before. She… she told me… I couldn't live there anymore. That I was dead. Why would she do that? Why did she hit me?! A fresh set of tears came rolling in and I heard some car pulling out in the driveway. I exited the garage, only to find Ron, Sam and Judy, carrying plastic bags. Apparently they had went grocery shopping. They didn't notice me.

"Ron. I don't know why, but this dress… I don't think it looks good on me!" Judy complained.

"Yeah, yeah, it looks fine." Ron couldn't have cared less right now. Sam was helping him get the bags out of the green car, which was Ron's vehicle, while Judy examined her new dress.

The car behind me honked. I jumped and gave a little scream, totally caught off guard. I saw Sam, Judy and Ron looking at me. I was still having some tears left in my eyes and I was red from the crying.

Sam left the bags and ran towards me. He hugged me. God, I needed a hug. Thank you, Sam.

"Whoa, Nix, what happened? What's wrong?" He sounded so worried about me. It was nice, but at the same time I felt guilty for worrying him. Then Judy came forward and hugged me. She took my face in her hands, though I flinched a little when she did that. I knew that would never hurt me, but I was still weary even though I had absolutely no reason to be. I was safe here. I wiped my tears and Ron was by my side, patting me on the back. He didn't know what to do. They've never seen me like this.

"Let's go inside, I'll make some tea." Judy said.

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone say. I looked in the direction of where the voice had come from, and I saw Mix. Great, now she was going to be asking me questions. I hid behind Sam.

Just as we entered the house we heard the doorbell ring. It was night time now, so who could this be?

Ron opened the door. I could hear the conversation very clearly. Sam and Mix went upstairs to search for some glasses, or whatever.

"Ronald Wickity?" A strange voice said.

"It's Witwicky, who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're the government, Sector Seven." The man said. _What the hell is Sector Seven?_

"Never heard of it." Ron replied_. Neither have I..._

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?" The man asked, I didn't like this guy's voice.

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?" The man said, and he was slightly teasing Ron.

Judy intervened as the yard was now swarming with black uniforms, that really reminded me of Men in Black, and white lab coats with all sorts of instruments, beeping and squealing in their hands.

"Ron? There's guys all over the front yard?"

"The heck is going on here?" Ron asked, irritated that his house was invaded by MiB.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night, we think it's involved in the national security matter." The strange man said coldy.

"Th-they're ripping off my rose presents!"

"National security?" Ron confusedly asked.

"That's right, national security." Again with the cold voice.

"Oh my God , Ron they're everywhere, there's guys in suits all around the house, look at this!" Judy waved her hand to show how many flashlights have been scanning the house and the yard.

"Could you stay off the grass?!" Ron scolded the people, but they ignored him ever so lightly.

"Get me a sample of some isotope readings." The leader commanded.

"Oh my God, they're pulling the plant out of the ground, good Lord!" Judy yelled as she held a bat in her hand. All I did was sit and watch. I still didn't get what was going on. They should have known better than to mess with Judy and her flowers.

"They better get their hands off my bush!" She yelled so that these guys could hear her. They were warned.

"Drop the bat ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The same man at the door was now talking to Judy.

"You better get those guys outta my garden, or I'm gonna beat the crap outta them." Judy was dead serious as her eyes were locked on the leader.

"Have you been experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints?" The leader asked her as he turned on the little pencil-shaped flashlight and waved it in front of her face into her eyes.

"No!" Judy replied.

I found myself standing up and moving towards Judy and Ron. All of a sudden Mix and Sam came out of nowhere and Sam was very confused as he hadn't had a clue to what was happening here.

"What is this?" He looked around. He looked at me. I shrugged.

The leader was holding Judy's bat and he addressed Sam.

"How're ya doin', son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam was looking around the house. So many flashlights, men in black suits…

"Well, I need you to come with us." He approached Sam.

"Whoa, now, way out of line." Ron intervened. I stood behind Ron, backing him up, and at the same time protecting Sam.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." He told him coldly.

"You're not taking my son." And Mojo barked, as in saying the same thing. Even the dog didn't like these guys.

"Really? Are you tryin' to get rough with us?" He threatened him.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, 'cuz there's something fishy goin' on around here."

"There's something a little fishy going around you, your son, you Taco Bell dog and this whole operation we got going on here."

"What operati—"

"That is what we are going to find out." He cut Ron off in the middle of his sentence! Now I wasn't in the mood. I was irritated. God, can't these guys just leave?

Another man approached the leader with a strange device in his hand. He whispered to him something that sounded like 'I think direct contact'. _Contact with what?_

The leader looked at him and his mouth slightly opened. He glanced from Sam to me and to the man.

"Son?" He said to Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please." He took the device in his right hand and it started beeping slowly. I wanted to see what kind of device he was holding. The device started beeping faster and stronger and the leader pointed it to me. The beeping was so fast and I could hear the arrow going over the maximum. I looked at me, then he eyed me, in a perverted way. _Oh crap, another sicko._

I looked around and saw everyone in the house looking at me. The man cut off our looks.

"Bingo! Tag 'em 'n' bag 'em!" He commanded his MiB.

We were soon hand-cuffed and Mojo was heaving one of those metal rings that were held by the pole on his neck. Like the ones from Animal Planet, when they save animals , the SPCA. I loved that show.

I heard Judy scream as she was resisting. "You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP." Again with the annoying voice.

"Sam! Don't say anything Sam! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron commanded Sam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

We were in a black SUV, and there were two other SUV's, one in front of us, and one behind us.

Mikaela was sitting behind the passenger seat, I was in the middle and Sam was behind the driver's seat.

"So… LadiesMan217, that is your eBay username, right?" The leader asked Sam. He took Sam's phone and pointed it towards us. I saw Mix look at Sam disgustingly. _LadiesMan? Really, Sam? Okay, even I was slightly disgusted._ Both of us looked at Sam.

"Uh.. yeah, -b-but it was a typo, and I ran with it." He defended himself.

"And what do you make of this?" The leader turned a voice recording.

"_My name is Sam Witwicky, and my car, is-is…" _Wait a second…. That was familiar. I couldn't make where I heard it, but it was like I had been there.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela irritably said.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car TRANS-FORMED." Making a gap between the words. Okay, was seriously looking like déjà-vu. "Enlighten me."

"Oh, here's what I said okay, 'cuz this is a TOTAL misunderstanding, okay, that my car had been stolen… er from me, er from my home, but it's fine now because it's back, it came back."

"Well not by itself."

"Well no."

"Because cars don't do that, because that would be crazy!" And then she laughed at the nonsense.

The three of us looked at each other and nervously laughed. So did the leader, but it was mostly a mocking laugh.

"So what to you kids know about aliens, huh?" All of a sudden the laughter vanished and we all shut up. Only Sam dared to talk.

"What do you mean like a Martian,like what E.T. pff, no!" Sam again tried with the humor.

"Uh- it's and urban legend."

"Yeah…" Sam backed her up.

"You see this?" The man pulled out his badge. "This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever!"

"Guys, you know what, don't listen to him, he's just pissed because he has to go back to guarding the mall." Mikaela was unimpressed.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially when your daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?!" Sam and I gasped. When did she get a parole?!

"It's nothing!"

"Oh Grand Theft Auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix, well they weren't always his." Mix explained.

"You stole cars?!" Sam and I responded in sync.

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along." She finished.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal! Criminals are hot." He growled and looked at her. Then he looked at me. "Well. It'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" He raised his voice. I heard the beeping sound of the device again.

We crashed into something. I flew to the front of the car and landed on my right hand. My hand hurt like I had opened an old wound. I looked at it. It was bleeding. Hold on… My hand was bleeding in my dream. Then something gripped the hood. I flew to the backseat on my own, and looked at what was going on. We were being lifted from the ground. I looked up. Was that…. Metal? Metal… FINGERS?!

The roof suddenly snapped and we fell to the ground and slightly bounced off, until we were safely standing in the new-improved GMC SUV Convertible. _Heh, that's funny._ I said to myself. Ouch, my hand hurt. I couldn't hear anything and I swear I would have passed out if my hand hadn't stung me like it had.

I looked up. There were lights. They were turned off and I adjusted my eyes to the lack of light and looked at the figure. It was… God, it was a robot! And I wasn't even sleeping!

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend. Optimus Prime."

The MiB flew from their cars and pointed their guns at the robots.

"Taking the children, was a bad move." God his voice was… dare I say it, sexy. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." All of a sudden I turned around and found FOUR MORE ROBOTS jumping from the bridge behind us.

One was having HUGE cannons and he was mostly black. He had to be a truck. Big truck. The second one was a yellow color, but it had red stripes, like heart rate lines or whatever, I really didn't watch medical series. The shortest one had a deep voice, and he was a sleek silver metal color. He had to be a sports car. He attracted the weapons. And the last one I saw was almost the exact same one from my dream. I looked at him. The face. A picture appeared in my head from my dream. I compared it to the one I was seeing now. It's the same robot… it's the SAME ROBOT! He… he was rally yellow…. And-and black stripes...

Which can only mean one thing… _I wasn't dreaming._

**So this chapter is done! It may be a short one but it has almost 3.000 words. This is the update you were waiting for! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Hmm…. What is going to happen next? To be honest I don't know. I'm just gonna leave you guys to ponder. **


	5. I'll Come Back Promise

**Okay so I just reread my previous chapter, and I'm proud of myself! And sorry for the grammar on spelling mistakes, there are just a few of them. And the chapter 4 wasn't that short after all. It just looked so from my laptop. So… What will happen? Hopefully you've seen the movie, so what do you think is going to happen? Enjoy the story.**

**I don't own TF, just my characters.**

This was definitely NOT a dream. I wasn't dreaming then, and I definitely wasn't dreaming now.

The huge robot descended on one knee. The MiB were standing and their hands were held up. The three of us remained seated in the back.

"Uh… Hi there." The leader addressed the robot before him.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" The mech responded.

"Look… There are S-7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you… I can't communicate with you."

Heh, I might as well say some things… "Liar!" I yelled and then giggled. The leader shot me a 'you are so dead' look.

"Get out of the car." The robot commanded.

The leader insecurely answered, afraid the robot would kill him.

"Me? You want.. me.. out?" the leader stalled.

"Yes, you." I said.

"Now!" The robot was losing patience.

"Okay, I'm getting out, you see, I'm getting out." The man said. "It's really funny how you put us down… without really telling us…" The man blabbered.

I didn't pay attention to him as Mix uncuffed herself and me aswell. We exited the car and Mix did Sam's hand-cuffs too.

"You deal with hand-cuffs too now, huh?"

"Sam!" I yelled at him. He didn't know about her past. I knew there was something, but I didn't want to be nosy.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela said to us both.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Guys, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in." She turned to Sam, "When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Sam just stared at her. He didn't have an answer.

"Wow, big guys, big guys with big guns." This dude had a comment to everything.

The three of us approached the man as he held his hands up. Seeing that Mix and Sam weren't paying attention to the robots, I couldn't have taken my eyes away from them. Jesus, who made them? They were so… big. And… and they were on our side. Whatever that side was, it didn't want to kill us like that "Cop" Mustang had.

Then I remembered. The MiB. We are surrounded by the government. Time to ask _them_ some questions.

"What is Sector Seven?" I asked the guy. "Answer me!"

"I'm the one who asks here the questions, not YOU young lady!" He yelled at me. I didn't even flinch. I was used to yelling. I could have been in the military for all the yelling at me. I could stand it.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mix asked.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Sam questioned.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." The guy replied as Sam took his badge away from him. "Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-way-with-it-badge right?" Sam bit back. He three of us carefully scanned the badge. It said Sector Seven, Seymour Simmons. It didn't say the address so Sam asked Seymour a question.

"Yeah, he's brave all of a sudden with his big alien friends standing over here." Simmons commented.

I looked at the robots again. And they were not of this planet. No way. I looked at every single one of them, but when Sam started asking questions. I looked at Sam, and then the robot that was most famous to me.

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He mocked Sam.

I looked into the eyes of the robot, he looked at me aswell. I think I've seen those eyes before. Like… on a human. I just, didn't know on who…

Then the yellow robot did something no _human_ should ever do. He peed on Seymour. I held my hands over my mouth, first in astonishment, and then I burst into laughter. It was a miracle I was able to laugh. But it raised my mood just a bit.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus Prime scolded. _Bumblebee, huh? Well it does suit him. Being yellow and black. And it was a cool name to have._ Bumblebee shrugged in response a made a few noises.

"Hey get that thing to stop, huh!" Seymour complained. _Keep going, Bumblebee. _ I said to myself. This was definitely the funniest thing I've ever seen. The robot stopped as commanded.

As Sam and I were cuffing the MiB and sat them on the cold, hard concrete, Mikaela wanted to embarrass Seymour.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mix told him.

"What are you talking about?" Seymour asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She continued.

"For what?"

"For threatening her dad." I finished her sentence.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Face facts, it's in your gene pool." He undressed himself, leaving only an under-shirt, pants and socks. The pants were white with a red scenery and some palms in it.

"Those are nice. Now get behind the pole." Mikaela commanded him.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Seymour's partner desperately tried to back him up. I looked at Seymour's under-shirt and it said 'SIMMONS' on the back. It would be so cool if I had one of those.

" I will hunt you down." Simmons said.

"Hunt you down!" His partner echoed.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse!"

The three of us moved away and headed for the robots. We could see five SUVs and two helicopters. We got behind the robots as the buff, black one said. "Optimus, incoming!"

He loaded his cannon and shot the ground and the smallest, the silver one, had some kind of weapon/shield thing and I think it directed the energy towards the new set of MiB.

"Roll out!" The majestic voice commanded and all of the vehicles transformed. I looked at the vehicles and my car knowledge had come in handy. The one that had the cannons transformed into a GMC Topkick. Ha! I knew it was a truck! The sleek silver one was a Pontiac Solstice! Ha! I got that one too! The yellow and red 'heart rate' robot transformed into some alternate mode a Hummer H2. And the last robot, Bumblebee, well I didn't see his transformation or car mode, because I was kneeling on one knee. Jesus, this was giving me a headache. "Up you get." I turned my head and saw Sam and Mix climbing the hand of Optimus Prime.

"Hey, what about me?!" I yelled. A yellow car drifted by me and stopped in front of me and opened its passenger door. I'm guessing I'm going with him! Awesome-sauce! I leapt in and we sped away along with the Topkick and the Hummer. The Pontiac was long gone, and I didn't see where he had gone.

We were driving away from the helicopters. They were after Optimus Prime. Then the car made a U-turn also making smoke in the air with his tires. We sped in the other direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going back!" The radio said. _A scene from Lion King. One of my fave movies as a child._

The tires were screeching and the engine was running aggressively .

"Why are we going back! The helicopter is right there!" and then I noticed something just as the helicopter had passed from under the bridge. Something was hanging. I squinted.

"S.O.S. please, someone help me! " The radio said. Rihanna's song. We were near the bridge. I saw what was hanging and my blood went cold.

"Shit! It's Mikaela! Come on, you gotta go faster!" I screamed.

Then Mikaela and Sam lost their grip on whatever they were holding on to and started falling. I screamed, but muffled my cries with my hands. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. All of a sudden I was flying through the air. I screamed again. Then I felt something envelop me and Mikaela's voice screaming "Sam!". I looked at what was holding me. It was Bumblebee. He saved their lives.

He had landed on his chest and I bet that hurt. The screeching metal was the sound proof.

He took me in one hand and Mix and Sam in the other. I guess you could call it their moment. Bumblebee's hand wasn't very big, but it was big enough for two humans to fit. And still it was small.

The helicopter from before rolled in high. Mix, Sam and I stood in a group taking in everything that was happening. Then the chopper moved its flashlight towards Bumblebee and shot him in the hand, enveloping it with a reinforced rope. A second chopper appeared and shot him in the other arm. I could only imagine the pain. Shooting some metal arrows into your body and pulling it away and not being able to fight back. I… I admired the robot. He… he was calm. He didn't hurt the humans inside the helicopters even though he could have easily done that.

Too make thing worse a third and fourth chopper rolled in and shot him each in the leg, making him fall down painfully and make worrying noises.

Six black SUVs surrounded us and Bumblebee.

"Get down on the ground!" I heard someone say through the megaphone.

We were forced down by some people who looked like S.W.A.T. or something like that and they had guns and flashlights. Everything was happening so fast. Bumblebee's capture, the men, the robots, the devil, the slap, the… the EVERYTHING. I didn't have the strength to fight back. I could keep this in myself, right?

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled.

They sprayed Bumblebee with something very, very cold.

"Somebody help him!" I desperately cried. Freeing him would only resolve in harming the humans or harming the robots. Nothing good could come out of this.

I looked at Bumblebee, his eyes terrified and his hand stretching out for me. He was saying with his eyes "Save me" and yet "Leave me". I couldn't leave him.

I want to help him so bad! I struggled to free myself but, I couldn't. The grip of the man that was holding me was strong and rough. And I was mentally exhausted.

I looked at Bumblebee once again. He was slowly stiffening.

"Bumblebee!" I yelled to get his attention. The man that was holding me had his head behind mine and my screamed made him flinch and I took my moment and freed myself. Sam had freed himself aswell. Maybe I had strong vocal chords. Who knew.

Sam ran towards a man that was holding a spraying gun and tackled him. I ran towards Bumblebee and took his head in my hands. I looked him in his electric blue eyes and told him:

"Stay strong, I'll come back for you. I promise." And I hugged his head. Why? No clue. I had the need to. It was like I had to keep him warm with my body, even just for a moment. And then a man tackled me and I was dragged into a car and found myself in the backseat along with Mix and Sam. The three of us eventually fell asleep in the back of the car. It was morning when they roughly woke us up. We were flying in a helicopter. Sam was talking to a pretty blonde woman and beside her sat an African-American. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I just heard 'alien robot'. And I looked at Sam. Then I looked at the ground. There were SUVs again and I didn't recognize my surroundings.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

We exited the SUV and leaned over the Hoover Dam. It looked majestic. I've never been here, and under different circumstances, I would have enjoyed it. Mix, Sam and I followed Simmons and another man named Banachek. Simmons approached us.

"Hey kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He put his right hand on Sam's left shoulder. "You must be hungry. You want latte, ho-ho, double-vette machiatto?"

"We don't want your damn coffee." I'm irritated. By the end of the day, something unexpected is going to happen… I can feel it.

"Where's my car?" Sam got straight to it.

"Son, I need you to listen very carefully to me. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, we need to know it now."

"You'll get your answers when you get us what we want." I told Banachek.

"Okay, first I'll take my car, my parents, maybe you should write that down. Oh and her juvie record, that's gotta be gone. Like forever." Sam filled him up on what we wanted.

"Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

And we left with Banackek, leaving Simmons behind.

But somehow, he managed to get up front and lead us down the Hoover Dam.

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBE?" A black soldier named Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial. Try and keep up with the acronyms." We entered a sort of basement in the Dam. I didn't know this existed.

"Why can't you just call them robots?" I asked, but didn't get a reply.

Banachek said to all of us, "What you're about to see is totally classified!" His voice echoed in a tunnel we were going through.

"Dear God, what is this?" The Defense Secretary John Keller asked as we all saw a monster. God this was much scarier than Maria. And getting scarier that Maria, was, impossible.

"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek said.

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons continued.

"I still prefer robot." I said.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said. How the hell did he know what this monster was?

"He's been in cryo stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather, made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek told this to everyone.

"The fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, microchips, lasers, spaceflight cars, all reversed engineering, by studying him. NBE-1. That's what we call him." Why would Simmons compete against Sam in who knows what more? Men…

Keller stepped in, "And you didn't think the US military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek defended himself.

"Well you got one now." Keller told him.

"So why Earth?" Captain Lennox asked Sam.

"Good question." I said.

"It's the Allspark."

"The hell's an Allspark?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. And Mr. NBE-1 here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbringer of death, wants to use the Cube, transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam explained.

"You sure about that?" Simmons asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" I asked them.

Banachek stepped forward. "Follow me."

We entered a room and saw a giant Cube. I guess this was what they wanted. I lost my concentration then. Everyone out on goggles but I kept staring at the Cube. Sam took me by the arm and dragged me out. Everyone started screaming and running.

"Sam, what's going on?!" I yelled. We entered an arms room and all the soldiers started to fill up their guns with ammo and the lights suddenly flickered.

"You got to take me to my car. You gotta take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam said to Simmons.

"Your car… it's confiscated." Simmons replied.

"Then unconfiscate it." Sam said.

"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing." Simmons refused to obey. "Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"What, you just wanna wait and see what happens?!" I yelled at him. I felt adrenalin pumping through my veins.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady!" He yelled back.

Mix filled me up on what was happening during my stare time at the Cube. I was pissed. That car saved my life, he saved Sam's life and he saved Mikaela's life too. More than once. It wasn't a robot. Robots didn't have souls. They couldn't feel pain. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the pain, the pain like I had been facing. This evil Megatron, was melting from his cryogenic stasis, which in English meant he was frozen to death, and Bumblebee was our only chance at saving us, and they just called him a thing. Like a rag doll? It was time to put a stop to this, for the world is at stake here.

I took a pistol from the desk near me and pointed it to Simmons. I hadn't been aware of my actions.

"Take us to his car!" I don't know why, but nobody dared stop me. The soldiers backed me up. God, I felt so… so stronger and more confident with the soldiers backing me up! And confidence was something I was lacking, and this made up for it big time.

A gun was pointed at me but I didn't take my eyes off Simmons. I glared at him.

Lennox was at my right and pointed his gun at the guy that was pointing at me.

"Drop it." He said.

The other soldiers took care of the rest of the guys that looked like S.W.A.T. as I heard Banachek say, "Whoa, whoa!"

"Drop the weapon, lady." Simmons commanded me. "There' an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"I didn't ask to be here!" I yelled at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive juristiction…" Simmons tried to use S-7 as a cover and possibly his way out, but Epps stood by me.

"S-7 don't exist."

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Lennox backed him up.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons said, looking at me, thinking he has won. _Ha, two can play this game_.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna count to three." I put the pistol on his throat.

Keller stepped in before things got messy.

"Simmons? I recommend you do what she says. I think she means business and won't stop at nothing to achieve what she wants, am I right girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright fine, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids' Camaro? That's cool."

The soldiers calmed me, and only now I was aware of what had happened. I wanted to apologize, but as a huge door was opened I heard cries. _Too familiar cries._

I ran through the door, screaming at everyone. "STOP! STOP IT, damn it, just stop!"

They stopped spraying Bumblebee and looked at me. But I looked at Bumblebee.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I went a step forward. I could feel everyone watching me. Everyone was scared, even slightly. Everyone but me. Bumblebee's eyes softened and became wider and he was smiling.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam, of course they hurt him! Didn't you hear it?!" I yelled. I let out a faint scream as I was being pulled up. I saw fingers around me. Bumblebee was holding me. He was… warm. Not like metal should be.

He pulled his face mask on and he was battle ready. He pulled me to his chest where I could hear something hum. I liked the sound of the humming. Wait, LOVE the sound of the humming. And whatever it was, it was warm and calm. He transformed his arm in to a weapon, and it was whirring and making noises as if ready to shoot.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing? Put the gun away." I told him. The whirring slightly slowed down, but he was very weary.

"Listen to me the Cube is here, and the Decepticons are coming." Sam told Bumblebee. Bumblebee moved so that he was in a sitting position, but still kept me near his chest.

"Bumblebee, focus on me, can you do that?" I asked him. He looked at me but kept glancing at the humans below us. God, they looked puny. "Okay, just put the gun down, they're not going to hurt you. I did come for you didn't I?" He looked at me, clicked and nodded with a little smile on his face. "I promise they won't hurt you." He took off his face mask and took away his gun. Though he didn't let me go just yet.

"Come with me we're gonna take you to the Allspark." Sam said and everyone rushed to the Allspark.

When we were close to the Cube, Bumblebee put me down and looked at the humans, causing them to tense, as if saying 'don't touch her' or something like that. He moved his arms and his hands touched the Cube. The Cube started to transform and in a matter of seconds it was small and humans could carry it.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." _Bumblebee said through the radio.

I saw Bumblebee transform and found myself getting inside the car. I was in the back. Damn it, I still didn't see his car mode! Why?!

The Cube was in my arms and Mikaela still refused to sit in the driver's seat. Again.

"The Cube's okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's fine." I answered. Mikaela look at the back.

"Put the seatbelt on!" Sam told Mikaela.

From which I had understood, we were headed to Mission City to hide the Cube. We were speeding through an empty highway in the middle of nowhere and then Sam spotted something.

"There's Optimus." I saw a huge semi truck. A Peterbilt 379, to be exact. And it's flame job and chrome bumper were incredibly done. I liked that truck. Behind him were the Pontiac, the Hummer and the GMC car. They all drifted as they made a U-turn. I looked back. How could you possibly to a U-turn with a truck? A truck! He'd better teach me that.

We were now on another highway, which actually had cars in it and I heard sirens and Sam saying the word 'no' many times.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's the same cop." Oh shit… "Block 'im, block 'im."

The GMC, the Hummer and Optimus, since I didn't know these other transformer's names, I had to call them by their car mode, made a formation. A giant robot transformed and Optimus did likewise. They were in a battle to death. I hope Optimus makes it out alive.

We arrived in Mission city. I heard Lennox order someone to open a can with green smoke. The GMC transformed and yelled "It's Starscream!"

Wait, ice cream? I don't get it…

"Take cover! Bumblebee!" He ordered him to come with him as they lifted a very heavy truck. I could see missiles approaching and they hit the buff robot and Bumblebee. But I felt pain. I was flying in the air. And I landed on my hand. My right one. I… I don't think I've felt any bigger physical pain in my life, which can only mean one thing. Shit, I broke my arm!

I screamed for help. "My arm, help me!" I saw the yellow and red striped robot approach me.

"It is alright, I am Ratchet, I am a medical officer."

"Help me!" I screamed.

A hologram was beside me and I jumped from the strange presence.

"It is I, Ratchet. This is a hologram, I am going to use it to help you. Keep still."

He poured something that stung my arm incredibly and then gently bandaged my right arm.

"Ratchet, thank you so much! Did I break my arm?"

"No, you have simply cracked the bone."

I looked at him in despair. He caught my look and quickly said,

"Do not worry, this liquid will heal the bone much faster than human medicines. The bone may be stronger." Oh, well that was comforting.

"Again, thank you."

I found Mikaela and Sam putting some chains around Bumblebee and I ran towards them. I looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee! What happened to you?" I placed my left arm on his burnt yellow painting. His… his legs were missing. I looked up at him. He was looking at my arm.

"Don't worry, Ratchet fixed me." I said.

"Girl get that tow truck outta here!" Lennox said. Mikaela rushed and I sat in the passenger seat, and Mikaela was driving as Bumblebee was shooting. He managed to kill a bad robot, saving the soldiers.

I could see Sam on top of a building with statues on top of it. An evil robot approached him and swung something, making Sam fall of the edge of the building. Mix and I screamed Sam's name in unison, but quickly saw Optimus catch him and then they were out of our sight. Mix and I got in the truck and went towards where we saw Sam last. When we arrived, we saw Sam standing next to a fallen robot as Optimus was getting up.

Mix and I exited the truck and Bee was looking at me. I set myself to sit next to him and patted him with my left arm. We survived.

"Prime, we couldn't save him." The gruff voice said.

"Oh, Jazz." I heard Optimus's voice filled with sorrow. So the Pontiac had been called Jazz. Man this is a sad moment. I looked up at Bumblebee, his head was down. I put my hand on his and he looked at me.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I said softly. He smiled and Prime continued his talk.

"We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you." He looked at me, Sam and Mikaela. "You honor us with your bravery."

I could feel Bumblebee shifting, he wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure if he could.

"Go ahead." I urged him. "He won't bite."

"Permission to speak, sir." We all looked at Bumblebee. He used his own voice! I looked at Ratchet, who was smiling.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus replied.

"You speak now?" Sam asked.

"I… I wish to stay with the humans." I looked at me.

"If that is their choice." Sam and I looked at each other, and at Mikaela. She smiled.

"Yes!" All three of us responded.

I looked at Bumblebee. That day I thought he was the happiest mech alive. He was smiling with his heart.

**No people this isn't the end, I just wanted the first movie to be done as quickly as possible and I succeeded. I hope you understood everything, and I tried to make some more room for my character to fit in the movie nicely. Without really changing the movie.**

**After this chapter, it's going to be a post-2007 movie, but pre-2009. So it's after the first movie, but before the second. And expect the next chapter to be written after Monday, for I am very busy. Study, study, study… life just does that. Oh and **_**PLEASE **_**give me some feedback! What you like, dislike, mistakes and what you want/don't want to see, and I'll try my best at making it all. **


	6. Thank You For Saving Me

**Thank you guys for the awesome 1.000 views! It's really awesome to have people read your story and like it, love it, fave it, follow it. So I'm putting up this next chapter, which I hope you're going to like. **

Okay, so what is it with me and falling asleep all the time? One moment I was standing next to Bumblebee and the next I'm in Sam's house. Again. In his bed. Again.

_Ouch_. Yup, my right arm complained as I started to get up from the bed. I wanted to take a shower. I must have been filthy because of what happened yesterday. And I wanted see how Bumblebee's doing. Did he get his legs back? I'm sure Ratchet would have patched him up by now.

I got off the bed and went towards the bathroom. I took my clothes off and went into the shower. I was being careful not to wet my bandaged, right arm. Unfortunately, it was wet, but not soaked. Just slightly wet. I couldn't put my old clothes on, for they were bloody and ripped, so I went to Sam's closet and took a pair of trainers and a T-shirt. Of course I could use his clothes, we are BFFs!

I went downstairs and the Witwicky's were having breakfast. Sam noticed me first,

"Good morning. Are those my clothes you're wearing?" Sam asked, kinda shocked, even though I did have a habit of taking his shirts form time to time.

"Good morning to you too. And no 'how are you'? Clothes more important?" I teased him.

"Nah, come sit here. I'm sure you're fine." He pulled a chair for me. I obediently sat in the chair as Ron and Judy picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Then they went somewhere, I wasn't paying attention.

Sam was staring at me as I ate.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just… you really surprised me in the Hoover Dam basement. I… didn't know you cared so much for the car." Sam said.

"First of all, he's not a car. And second… Sorry… but , other people, innocent ones, were involved. I couldn't let Simmons take our only chance of survival away from us. And Bumblebee saved our butts more than once, and you know it. We owed it to him." I said coolly. Every part of what I said had been true. Sam kept quiet.

"So, today's Monday. Are we going to school?" I asked Sam, trying to lift the atmosphere.

"Yeah, but we're going with my dad." Sam answered.

"Why? Where's Bumblebee?" I asked, worried that something may have happened to him.

"Oh, he's still getting his legs back. He's supposed to have a new alt mode."

"Alt mode? What is that?" I've never heard of that word before.

"That's the transformer's alternative mode. It's the car mode." He easily answered.

"Oh, well you could have just said so. You know, I still don't know what his alt mode looks like, I mean, I've seen only the yellow paint, but I didn't see the make and model, or anything else specific." I told Sam.

"Well, wasn't completely yellow. He'll be around here soon. Maybe in a week or earlier, Ratchet needs to find parts. Who knows, maybe even I won't recognize him."

"Okay, then. Can I go to school like this?" I stood up from the table and my breakfast, asking Sam for his opinion on my clothing.

"Well it looks fine to me. You should ask Mikaela those things. We can go to the mall later, to buy you knew clothes. Your step-mom probably… um… threw away your stuff." Sam carefully said.

I felt anger slowly filling me as the only thought of what she had done came to me. I put that beside, for I had to get going. Ron was outside and he yelled,

"Come on, Nicole, Sam. You've got five more minutes!"

With that, Sam and I ran out of the house and got in the car. While I was running, I could feel some kind of very, very slight, almost unnoticeable pain in my chest. It didn't even hurt so much that I would stop running. Maybe I had strained my right arm. No, no, the pain was around the heart. Well, with all these recent events, I would be surprised to be alive. I shook it off and got in the car, preparing myself for the day at school.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

School was boring, and I saw Mikaela at lunch time. Instead of her cheerleading group table, she came to me and Sam and sat with us. Everybody looked at us like we were Gods. Cheerleaders never came to our table. And that was, pretty much, the only big thing that happened. School being as it is, with a lot of writing, which I couldn't do, was never-ending boredom. I managed to last just long enough as I went with Sam home by the school bus.

I was going to call Sam's home, my home. I had no other.

We were at home, Sam was playing video games and I was boring myself.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah, Nix?"

"I'm bored."

"Uh-huh." He didn't care at all.

"Can't we go outside?"

"Nope. My parents are out, so we have to stay in the house." Simple as that.

"Oh… hey I have an idea!" I suddenly had a light bubble above my head turn on.

"Yeah, what's that?" He left his game alone. I'm guessing his character died.

"How did you know Optimus's name?" I asked. He did say, _I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime. _As I recall.

"Yeah, umm, when you were sleeping, the Autobots were in the yard."

"What are Autobots?" I had no clue to what he was saying.

"It's the good guys, like Bumblebee is." Oh, that's good to know.

"Do you know what the others' name's are?"

"Yeah, there's Ironhide, I'm sure you don't want to be in his bad books, with those cannons…" Sam whistled as in saying, 'If you mess with him, consider yourself dead'. "Sure there's uh… Ratchet! Yeah, he's a medic."

"I've met him." I smiled.

"Yeah? When'd you do that?" Sam looked surprised.

"He bandaged my arm." I moved my right arm as if to prove the wound.

"Oh… there _was_ Jazz… he was killed by Megatron."

"The creep in the basement? The one that threw you off the building and that Optimus killed?" I tried to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, that's him alright." He confirmed.

Again the very, very, almost unnoticeable pain near my heart. God, maybe this was too much for my body to take on, with all the explosions and my arm.

"Brit's coming to school tomorrow." I said.

"I know, can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us." Sam said, snickering.

"Yeah, me too. What do you think her reaction will be when she sees my arm?"

"She'll be like 'Nix, what the hell happened?! I'll kick the guts out of Del for doing this!'."

"Except, Delilah didn't do this." I said.

"She'll give her a good beating anyway." Sam said and we laughed. Just imagining Brit storming towards Del to beat her up, and then miraculously getting out of trouble. I always wondered how she did that.

"Yeah, she said she's got something for us. I have no idea what." I said.

"Me neither. I don't know where she went."

"Neither do I. Well, we'll find out soon enough."

"Do you think we should tell her… you know, about the Autobots?" I asked Sam.

"Uh… no. Optimus doesn't want any more attention to them than needed . For now, the only ones that know who they are, are Mikaela, you and me. Oh,and my parents too. They, did have to meet Bumblebee, he is my guardian."

"You mean OUR guardian?" I corrected him, emphasizing the 'our' word.

"Uh.. yeah, yeah, our guardian."

It was getting dark, Judy lent me clothes and after school tomorrow I was going to the mall with her to check out some jeans and shirts.

_Yawn…_ Well it's my time to go to bed. Even if it was 8 p.m. My body couldn't hold it.

"Yeah, uh, Sam, I'm going to bed. Yeah it's early, but I just don't have the strength to look through my eyes." I moaned.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Sam said and restarted his game. I was sleeping in Sam's bed and Sam was sleeping on the couch. I didn't want Sam to feel like I have taken his place in the house, or whatever, and I agreed with his parents that I'll be sleeping on the couch as soon as my arm fully heals. That should be in a couple of days, given the medicine he gave me.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on, Nix, time to get up." I was gently shook. I came out of my sleep and saw Sam. "There you are. Come on, breakfast is ready, and we're going in about 20 minutes, that okay with you?" Sam said.

"Yaah…" That 'yeah' mixed with a yawn made Sam laugh and soon he was out of his room, already dressed and I was going to take another pair of trainers and a shirt from him. I mentally apologized to Sam, even though there was no need to. I buttoned my shirt and came downstairs and Sam was at the table finishing his meal. It was like yesterday repeating itself.

"Any news about Bumblebee?" I asked as I started my breakfast.

"Nah. I told you yesterday. He'll be here in a week or so." Sam said.

"Okay then." I finished my meal rather fast. "Let's go."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

As predicted, Britney was at the school entrance and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Britney!" I yelled.

"Nicole!" She ran towards me, not seeing the bandaged arm. How'd she miss it, I wonder?

She hugged me tight and I winced. The arm did hurt, and I wasn't trying to hide it, but I wish she had noticed it in time.

"Sam!" She rushed over him and hugged him. The three best buds were together again. Unfortunately, bell rang, setting us apart, Sam going to history, I guess, while Brit had math, and I had English. We we're together at the cafeteria. She still didn't notice my arm. And when we finally, all three of us, had finished our classes, we went outside. The school parking lot was filled with all sorts of cars. Expensive, and not so expensive. There was Trent's Hummer, probably the most expensive thing in there. Mikaela still hadn't broken it up with him, she was scared. And I knew she liked Sam, she was attracted to his bravery and true kindness, something she hadn't ever experienced, but she liked it. Even I didn't know Sam had it in him in Mission City.

Brit was being provoked by Del's group. Huh, Del didn't even come to my mind. Well, better for me anyway. Sam and Mix were chattering and I was making my way to Sam when all of a sudden I spotted a car. An aggressive looking car. I wanted to check it out, I was attracted by my favourite color. Somehow, yellow was my favourite color. I always thought it was blue, but I guess there's room for new things, right?

I tried to walk over to the car, but Trent's jocks blocked and surrounded me. I was like prey, in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves. _Damn, I had a bad feeling._

They all started whistling at me. At first it was weird, but then it was creepy. They moved in closer. I wanted to call Brit or Sam or anyone, but then I'd be weak, and being weak is something I hated. Of all the things, weak is something I didn't want people to remember me by. I stood straight, chin up. Maybe they were just teasing me, maybe I should let it go.

Two guys got my arms and they were rough and merciless. The whole school was watching.

"Hey, let go of me!" I yelled.

The pain was big and I screamed a bit, and all eyes were on me. Brit couldn't get past them and Sam and Mix's efforts were useless. Two other guys got my legs and lay me on the cold concrete in front of the school. I struggled, but couldn't slip without hurting myself even worse.

"Let me go, idiots!" I spat.

Trent approached me. He had a malicious smile on his face. _Bad feeling, bad feeling._

I looked at Mikaela and she was looking at me and yelling at Trent to stop it, but he ignored her. The hell is with this feeling? And this concrete wasn't getting any warmer either. And I couldn't see Sam. He must have been holding Mikaela. I couldn't blame him. Mikaela would have intervened and Trent would have probably taught her a lesson. In front of everyone. So in a way, I was thankful to Sam. I returned my eyes to Trent.

He was above me. My arm was hurting me more, with every second passing, because of the tight grip and pressure on it. I was pinned to the ground, after all.

I looked at Trent who's twisted smile was growing. I flinched. He was going to do something and I wasn't going to like it. I looked at his eyes, which were looking at my shirt. He kneeled on one knee.

"Leave me alone, you cretins!" I yelled at them, but they only laughed at me. God, this arm pained me really bad. Could I stand it? I looked at Trent's hands which were going for my shirt. Was… was he…? I couldn't think about it! He… he's unbuttoning my shirt! Where are the damned teachers when you need them?! No, teachers aren't going to make it stop. It… it's…

Time to take matters into my own hands. Time to let the vocal chords do their thing. Gah! The arm!

I clamped my eyes shut and I screamed from the pain from my arm, and I felt anger flow out of me. I could feel the brutes flinching from the unexpected scream and releasing me. I opened my eyes, only to find a blonde man in his 20's yelling at Trent. Trent backed away and ordered his brutes to leave me. And he acted like it was no big deal. I'm guessing he knew of a party, so they got in his Hummer and sped off.

The crowd was gone, and Sam and Mix were looking from me to the man. The man approached me and offered me his hand, looking me in the eyes, as if telling me to take the hand so he could pick me up. I tried to sit up, but my hands were numb from the grip on me and it must have stopped my circulation. I fell to the ground, embarrassed.

The man came to my left side and kneeled. He put my left arm carefully around his broad shoulders and slid his hand under my lower back. He lifted me up very carefully and I thought I could stand on my own two feet. He slowly released me and only then I figured I couldn't feel my legs either. They must have gone numb too. I tried to keep my balance, but fell face flat into the man's chest. God, this is embarrassing! And he was taller than me, taller than Sam, by about 10 centimeters. I'm 175cm, so Sam is about 180cm tall. Meaning this guy's 190cm tall. That is hot.

Oh yeah, I slammed into his chest. _Awkward…_

But, at the same time, it was very comforting. He was warm, strong and gentle. And as much as I didn't want this moment to pass, I had to go a step back, and I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself lightly. Or maybe, not-so-lightly. So now, I was going backwards. I let out a small scream as I stretched my arms for him, and he was quickly behind me. He had good reflexes and he was fast.

He chuckled. "Here, let me help you."

And his voice was a bit deep, which made it beautiful.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I looked at Sam and Mix, but they were missing. I turned, only to find empty space around us, instead of Brit. Where could they have gone? Well, I was with a hot guy, that saved me, so I might as well enjoy this while I can.

He picked me up bridal style. God, I always wanted to be picked up like that.

We set towards his car.

_What? This is his car? I wanted to check out this very car! And now, I'm going inside one! How cool is that!_

I tried to hold my excitement as the doors automatically opened. Well, it could be new technology, I mused. People did make new inventions every day. I mentally shrugged and he closed the door behind me. I put the seatbelt on the passenger seat and he slid into the driver's seat and also put the seatbelt on.

He went into reverse and then into drive as we exited the parking lot, and I eyed him.

He was wearing black jeans, making his lean legs stand out, and a yellow jumper with black stripes on the hand wrists. He pulled his sleeves up to his elbows. I looked at his arms, muscles slightly accented on the jumper. I looked at the chest and belly. Broad chest and shoulders and no belly fat. This guy must have had tight abs.

And I'm guessing some yellow and black shoes. Very stylish, I must say.

I looked at his face. A young face, with a friendly smile on it. He glanced at me. I saw his eyes. The most beautiful baby blue eyes. Or were they electric blue? Then I got all red like a lobster. Why was he smiling? He must have seen me looking at him, all awestruck. Now, I should be ashamed of myself, but I was… content. Somehow, this was very relaxing. Sitting in a stranger's car, a stranger that saved me, a very hot stranger that is…

"Thank you… for saving me." I muttered again.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"What's your name?"

"It's uh… Brian." He said, but I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my mouth_. Did he try to remember his name?_

We slowed down in front of a traffic light.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Clarkson." I held my right hand.

"I'm Brian… Bee. Brian Bee." I took my hand and shook it very gently. He was careful around me. I thought I was going to melt from the kindness I was receiving.

_You're in the car of a stranger! He could rape you or kill you and you'd be melting in his automatic-door-opening car! _My mind told me. Somehow I wanted to get away from the stranger, because of the thought, but there was something telling me I couldn't. Shouldn't. And in the end… I _wouldn't._ This is something I haven't experienced, ever, in my life, and I wasn't letting go of it just yet.

So I just went with it. The green light flashed and the engine slightly revved.

"That's the sound I like…" I quietly whispered to myself.

"Pardon me?" He asked, glancing at me.

There was no way in hell that he could hear me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… take a left here and then a right." I pointed with my left hand as I recognized the part of my new neighborhood. "How did you know where to turn in the first place?" I asked him.

"I remembered the bus route. Is there some other way you wanted to go?" He asked me. We turned left.

"Nope." I smiled. And he was very polite… We turned right and cruised down the street. "The second house on the right is mine." He slowly stopped in front of the Witwicky residence.

He muttered something which I think was 'I know', but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Thank you. For driving me home and for saving me." I told him.

"You are welcome. Why did they hurt you?" He looked at me, little traces of worry across his face.

"Well, that's high school, these days, Brian. I don't know why me, but it's always been like that."

"Always?" He repeated.

"Yup. Always. And it never stops." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will stop." My I opened the door, and I went out the car, thanking Brian again, and going for the house. Once I was at the door, I turned around and saw him still in the car, looking at me, making sure I was safe inside the house. I waved him goodbye and said, "See ya.", and walked inside the house.

I closed the door behind me. I went to Sam's room and opened the door quietly. I… I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Sam and…. And Mikaela? Kissing?

They didn't notice me, thank God. I closed the door slowly and went downstairs. Sam… Sammy had a girlfriend! Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on Trent's face when Mikaela gets the courage to break up with him! I'll back her up and I'll call Brit! And maybe Brian!

… Shit. I didn't get his number. How was I supposed to see him again?

… _Was I supposed to see him again?_

**Oh yeah! Another cliffhanger and I hope this wasn't too complicated to understand. And that it wasn't too 'mary-sue' like. You should know this, I write this story as the ideas come to me. I don't have a script, I just think of something and then write it, rewrite it, and then post it and hope the previous story line fits. If it doesn't, please tell me, so that I can rewrite the story.**

**And who's the blonde man? No other than Brian Bee, so good luck with figuring who that is. ^_^**

**What do I write next? Hmm….**


	7. Warning

**Hey guys. Sorry if I disappointed you, but this isn't an update. Alas, this is a rewrite warning.**

**I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what this story was about. And I'm the writer. So I kind of fail at writing. Anyway.**

**Point of what I'm trying to say, is this story isn't going to be abandoned. Never. I never EVER abandon anyone/anything. Especially not you guys and my stories.**

**You will, of course, have the story written. Probably when I finish 'Two Words, One Family', which you might want to read. The story is very likeable. Just ask the people who read it. You may become another reader yourself.**

**There will be no further updates until I finish TWOF, but here's the catch: After TWOF is finished, I'm rewriting 'A Blessing or A Curse?'. People also like to read that as well. So TWOF - ABOAC- TOILITOIN. (The One I Love Is The One I Need)**

***Funny how the story I wrote first is the story I finish last. **

**Apart from me not knowing what I wanted to write in this story (which is pretty sad as it is), I'll prolong it, so the '07 movie won't be finished in 6 chapters only, which is such a small number. **

**I've certainly seen much, much improvement in my writing, the later chapters of TWOF prove it. But I will get better, because I'm constantly reading some books, not much on other fanfiction, simply because I cannot find any of my interest. If you know a good story here, do tell. **

**With all of this said, I just hope you guys understand that I don't want to leave you stranded, I just have other stories to attend to first. Try reading other stories. You might like them even more.**

**And if you've noticed, there is a poll on my profile. The character that gets most votes is going to be the character of my next new story that has been brewing around in my head since 2012. **

**Which is a pretty long time.**

**But since this isn't a chapter, just an Author's note, I won't be talking any more here, so this is it. Story will be rewritten and everybody is going to be happy. **


End file.
